


Nergigante's Seed

by HelloItsHippo



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Corruption, Horns, Large Cock, M/M, Monsters, Muscle Growth, Symbiote - Freeform, Transformation, cock growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 12:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloItsHippo/pseuds/HelloItsHippo
Summary: A new hunter has to gather materials left behind by a Nergigante, but he's not ready for the evil that waits for him there.





	Nergigante's Seed

The always cheerful Handler smiled at a young hunter.

"So, what's it gonna be for you?"

He turned around, startled. She could sense that this was his first time picking a quest. His name was Quillow, he was probably the youngest hunter around at 21. His face and size kinda gave away his inexperience too… His short blond hair and his 5ft6 body did not radiate an imposing presence. But this was finally his time to become a real hunter, for years he dreamt of this moment. Yet here he was, stuck and confused with how to pick his first quest.

"Come here, we'll find something."

The Handler felt reassuring, Quillow went to her, wanting to get this over with as fast as he could. He felt ready for action, his long sword was fully sharpened and he carried enough rations to last a whole day.

"Hmmmm, let's see… That one should be perfect for your first quest!"

She turned her massive book toward him enthusiastically. He eagerly took a look.

"A Nergigante has been spotted in the mountains earlier this week. It has since left the area but it naturally dropped many of its spikes while it was there. We need a hunter to gather of those 5 spikes for us."

His excitement dropped, he wanted to fight beasts not gather materials! 

"Awww why the long face? Hunting is about more than killing or capturing monsters you know…"

This was getting embarrassing, he was ready to fight and become stronger, so strong every other hunters would look up to him in admiration. But slowly, he could see her point. Materials were a hunter's most important mean of advancement. Everybody knew the terrifying Nergigante and gathering parts of it could be valuable for strong weapons and armor. He signed the request and made his way to the city's gate. 

For as long as he can remember, this was his favorite spot in the city. Dozens of highly ranked hunters walked those gates every few minutes, their massive armors protecting them from what was surely terrifying beasts. Some would come back with monster more than 10 times bigger than them, rolling their carcass along with huge trolleys. Others would come back with nothing but torn armor and exotic weapons reduced to blunt instruments. But they all had something in common, they were professionals. And for the first time Quillow was starting to feel like one himself as he crossed the gate with his cheap iron armor and longsword.

***

Climbing was never his strong suit, but one look down forced him to push himself further. He clung hard on thick vines that completely covered the surface of a massive cliff. His hands and feet were shaking from the effort. Finally, he rolled his exhausted body up the edge. He really hoped he didn't read his map wrong as he looked around while catching his breath. 

Quillow could not see any Nergigante spikes, but his surrounding suggested that he was in the right direction. The vegetation around him was different from anything in the area. Black thorns grew along nearby plants and he could see plants turn darker the deeper he went. A powerful musky smell covered these corrupted woods.

He could see marks along the path. They were not fresh, the wind of the mountain had since decayed the monstrous footprints. Distincts holes implied at huge claws that pierced the ground with every step. Quillow knelt down and stared in awe at the size of them. He really hoped the the reports were correct about the Nergigante leaving the area earlier this week. He never saw it with his own eyes, but seeing those footprints made him feel smaller than he liked. The hunter kept following the track with his long sword unsheathed and ready, if only to make him feel safer.

He was being lead deep inside the woods, no roads or trails were made by any other hunters at this point. The air felt heavier as he entered an area that seemed strangely open for unexplored territory. Quillow could see the nearby trees were torn apart in many instances. He looked around and noticed a strange pool filled with a strange liquid in the middle of the area. It was black, darker than anything he'd seen before… The smell of if was overpowering, it was heavy and musky. Quillow had some trouble thinking straight as the dense air filled his lungs. He could see some Nergigante spikes floating along the surface of this strange pool. His eyes glimmered in excitement, he immediately went to work to collect them. Swimming in that strange liquid didn't seem like the best idea, he would need a long stick to drag the spikes to him. As he looked for the right tree to cut down, he felt himself getting accommodated to the dense air. He drew deep breaths, feeling strength and vigor build inside him. Finally, he found one that seemed appropriate. After he snapped the branches around it, he pulled out a hatchet and hit the base with all his strength. He recoiled in surprise as this single hit destroyed the trunk as it fell weakly in front of him. He grinned, both in surprise and fascination at this unexpected feat of might. He picked it up and used it to pull some spikes to him. A quiet moan escaped him as he smelled the strange liquid directly, inching closer as he reached for the last spike he needed. He wondered if it was some kind of natural aphrodisiac. A throbbing hard on pushed in his pants, his arousal was getting hard to control. Thoughts of his boyfriend Finn creeped in his mind, his toned body kneeling in front of his cock. He could feel it, him massaging and licking it as it grew. Inches upon inches packed on his meat, he groaned with pleasure.

Quillow suddenly snapped out of his fantasy as all of the five spikes he was sent to gather were floating at the edge of the pool. He took a few moments to catch his breath as his cock throbbed madly in his pants, he got what he needed and this place was having an effect on him. He had to get out of here. He pulled his hand down in the liquid and felt how thick it truly was as he grasped the spikes and put them in his bag. 

As he was getting up, Quillow gazed at his drenched hand. Thick drops of goo slowly dripped along his fingers. He was starting to feel woozy as he lost himself in the deep black that covered it. He felt strength rush into his hand, his other one pressing on the bulge in his pants. A loud groan escaped him as he slowly dragged his hand to his face. Whatever it was, it made him feel so good… He slowly opened his mouth and raised a finger to his lower lip. 

"Gahhh… fu.. fuck…"

As soon as it touched his mouth, his body strongly reacted. His heart pumped faster than a sprinter at the end of a race. Blood rushed in his dick as he felt it grow with need. His hands rushed to his pants and unbuttoned them.

"fuuuck… oh fuck…"

His dick burst out and begged for his attention.  
His body burned with lust as he moaned. He grasped his cock without thinking and started stroking it, covering it with goo. He could feel it change him as his dick throbbed bigger with every rush of blood that reached it.

"G... God… ahhhh… What is this stuff?"

His cock kept growing with no end in sight. Suddenly, he gasped in surprise. He felt the goo crawl along his length, covering inches upon inches with its warm black mass. The coating constantly moved its wet embrace along his now 10 inches cock. He felt it rush inside his urethra. It crawled quickly down his length, reaching his balls as they expanded.

“AGGHH!!! W.. WHAT IS THAT!!”

His fear and confusion melted from his mind as he suddenly pulled back and screamed in pleasure. He fell down to his knees as it forced itself deeper inside his cock. He grasped it at the base, desperately trying to control its wild throbs. The goo spread inside his body, he felt power rush through his whole being. The fear he felt now completely turned into need and arousal. More and more he gave in to new monstrous instincts. He grinned and gazed at his growing manhood, the power he felt completely warped his ambitions. Why be a hunter when he could be a predator? A true manifestation of power… This is what he truly wanted to be after all! He crawled to the edge of the pool and plunged his hand in the goo. He felt its warm embrace covering him once more as he rubbed his drenched hand along his arms and chest.

"Ahhhh…"

It entered his muscles through his pores. He groaned deeply in response, his voice losing a few octaves. He felt his iron gloves snapping off as his hands grew to almost twice their original size. His whole chestplate felt tight, his pecs and abs were growing bigger than a bodybuilder's. He moaned as his nipples tightly pressed on his armor. Power filled his growing body. His armor was now too tight to remove, it felt like a barrier to him now. The only thing holding his humanity together.

“Grrhh... fuck!!”

He flexed his chest, bursting his chestplate open. He then snapped his lower armor to pieces with his thick meaty hands. He groaned as the warm air touched his muscles directly. He grasped his cock with both hands and growled at how sensible it had become. He eagerly stroked it, the length and thickness widening his grip more and more with every jerk. It became truly massive, reaching 3ft long and becoming too thick to be handled by his hands alone. Precum drooled angrily from the massive cock. The color of it seemed darker than human cum. Quillow felt his whole frame grow as the symbiotic goo immersed itself in his body. He growled in pleasure, thrusting his monster cock in the air. All of his armor laid down next to him, looking up to his now 9ft tall body.

"GAHH!!... n... need to fuck... something!!"

His hands were not big enough to handle his giant cock. He pushed his dick down at the ground and thrust madly in a desperate attempt to satisfy his need. He felt the ground give away as he thrust in the soil.

"Arrgh.... feels.... goood... mnnff"

Suddenly, Quillow recoiled back and roared in pleasure. He had managed to thrust in the pool of goop. He felt it rush inside his cock, making it explode in growth. The ground around his cock gave away as it gorged on the corrupting liquid. The goop spread further and further inside him, making it feel like a never ending orgasm. His muscles eagerly absorbed the liquid, growing to inhuman proportions. But this wasn't enough for Quillow.

"I… I want more… MORE!"

As if to respond to his wish, dark brown scales grew along his arms. They expanded to great length until they were covered with razor sharp scales. The muscles of his arms exploded in size as he roared in pleasure, revealing his now monstrous sharp teeth. Huge claws, thicker than his old arms burst through each of his fingers. He felt how sharp and deadly they were. As big as those on the footsteps he saw on the way here.

Quillow digged his monstrous claws in the ground beside him to add stability to his thrusts. A bestial sound came out of him, almost an hybrid between a roar and a moan. He wanted his transformation to push further as he fully gave himself to the changes. The goo rushed into his pecs, thick black veins pumped liters of if into them. It felt like they were burning as they flexed harder than Quillow thought was possible. His pecs changed color until they became a deep orange. He felt them push further and further until it became hard to see the ground under him. Spikes burst along them as they grew massive. His nipples turned a deep black and constantly throbbed and begged for attention, filling him with an insatiable lust. He felt his abs get massive as they pushed along each other in growth. His legs burned as mountains of rock hard muscles built onto them. Spikes and scales burst all around them, giving them the same treatment as his monstrous arms. His feet turned wide and draconic, massive claws bursting through his toes, giving him perfect grip as he thrust down with all his body strength.

"Grr… Aaaahh… So b.. big… I'm a fucking beast…"

The goo running in his body reached his head, the last human part of his now 13ft high body. It covered his brain with its corrupting influence, hardwiring every thought to be driven by sex and destruction.

"GRAAAAAHHHHH"

Thick black scales grew along his jawline as his whole face contorted and grew, becoming draconic in shape. Rows of massive razor sharp teeth burst from his mouth. They grew and pointed outward menacingly. He kept fucking the goo, urging it to enter him. He could feel his transformation being close to completion. Massive horns burst from each side of his head. They were incredibly large and kept pushing further without showing any signs of stopping. Their width and sharpness turned him on even more. They grew and grew until their length reached 4 times the width of his head. His eyes turned into a glowing yellow, the iris turning into menacing black slits.

Quillow could feel his cock hit the bottom of the pool as it had sucked almost three quarters of the corrupting goo. With his transformation into a Nergigante completed, he urged to goo to turn him massive. Bigger than the strongest Elder Dragon. It rushed inside him through his urethra, making his dick and balls explode in size. His libido and lust skyrocketed as he became filled with an inhuman instinct to fuck and spread his seed. His balls quadrupled in size and churned with his own black corrupting goo. His cock turned into a deep crimson with spikes bursting along the length. It grew and grew as he roared in delight. His dick kept growing until it reached up his massive horns.

With the goo fully absorbed in his body, Quillow was now allowed to orgasm with his new monstrous form. He was already on the edge as his cock pulsated madly. He only had to stroke it for a few moments before he arched back and roared in pleasure. Everyone in the region heard his beastly roar as he came like a fountain. His own black corrupting cum spreading all over the area. His dick just wouldn't stop cumming, but Quillow never wanted it to end. He felt like a god. He relished at the thought of corrupting some hunters with his cum. Only one human thought stuck to his head as the pool gradually refilled with his never ending orgasm. He remembered his boyfriend, Finn. Yes… Finn was worthy of his seed. Just thinking about his potential mate made his orgasm even stronger. Hunters all around the region recoiled in fear as an ungodly roar shook them to their core. The pool was now overflowing with cum but he kept going, flexing and pinching his nipples as cum shot higher than the nearby trees and dropped down on his growing 22ft body. 

He wanted more. His need for his mate burned in him. His need for more power and size was gnawing at his corrupted mind. He knew nothing was even close to how powerful he was now. Quillow the young inexperienced hunter was no more. He was a true monster now, an apex predator. He grinned devilishly as his orgasm finally ended. 

It was time for him to hunt...


End file.
